fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DMSwordsmaster/Aristotle Character Page
Until I decide to make him canon, he'll probably remain on this little blog for a while. Aristotle, full title , is the Bizarro counterpart of Shakespeare. His citizen rank and any potential pesterchum is unknown. Story/Background Information Unknown. His background is shrouded in mystery. All that is known is he is a cyborg, he has crimson skin naturally, and he's a mercenary for hire. Appearance Like Shakespeare, Aristotle is a cyborg that wears dark armor. Unlike Shakespeare, however, his armor is more aggressive in its appearance. It has fiery red highlights, and the arms of his armor are stylized with flames. He also possess a ponytail made of fire. Personality Compared to his standard counterpart, Aristotle is quite reckless and daring. He's got a heated attitude. He relies on his intense speed and reflexes to get him through his battles. However, as a result, he is rather undisciplined, and this is a major flaw that may lead to problems for him. RPG Info Aristotle is similar to his standard counterpart, in that he has high speed. However, unlike Shakespeare, who has relatively balanced attacking stats, Aristotle focuses more on magic-based attacks. Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Throws shurikens made out of fire. He throws many different varieties, listed below. All attacks are drawn from the user's magic stat. ** - Throws a flurry of red shurikens. Deals low individual damage, but can attack a group at once. Low chance to inflict burn. ** - Throws a flurry of blue shurikens. They have a short homing radius and travel in a large group. Deals semi high damage. Low chance to inflict burn. ** - Throws a flurry of violet shurikens. They orbit the user for several turns, blocking attacks. If an attack strikes the shuriken, it counters by flying into the attacker. Deals high damage, low chance to inflict burn. ** - Throws a flurry of green shurikens. They travel in a sinewave pattern. Deals fairly high damage if they strike. Low chance to inflict burn. ** - Throws a flurry of yellow shurikens. They're similar to the , but they travel directly at an opponent. Deals low individual damage, but can deal a lot of damage if all the shurikens connect. Low chance to inflict burn. ** - User slashes with a sword made of fire. Attack is drawn from the magic stat. Medium chance to inflict burn. ** - Summons powerful flame magic, and sends a massive wave of flame towards the opponent. Strikes a single opponent, deals very high damage, and very high chance to inflict burn. *Weaponry ** - A powerful oriental blade. The hilt is made of a magical, flame absorbing stone, while the blade itself is simply made of fire. Attacks with this weapon are drawn from the wielder's magic stat. ** - Mainly used as a utility. Hooks onto objects and enables the wielder to swing around from a chain attached to the hook. ** - Mainly used as a utility. Gives the wielder limited flight capability. *Traits ** - Evasion increased by two by default. Also has a 10% chance of dodging "sure shot" attacks. ** - When an opponent uses a fire-type attack, it is automatically drawn into the character. It then powers up the character's next fire-type attack. ** - Character only takes 1.5x damage from Ice type attacks as opposed to 2x. Fire type attacks by the character deal 1x damage to Ice type individuals as opposed to 0.5x. Cannot be frozen or slowed with Ice. Category:Blog posts